1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to calcanial spur's more commonly referred to as heel spur's and a device that when worn, promotes and speeds the healing when used along with the more traditional treatments.
2. Discription of Established Treatments
On the sole of one's foot is a thick fibrous material called the "plantar aponeurosis or fascia". It originates at the medial tuberosity of the calcaneus (heel bone) and spreads out over the sole of the foot and terminates in the ligamentous structures near the metartarsal heads in the forefoot. The plantar aponeurosis, by its design, covers all of the soft tissue structures on the sole of the foot. It provides static support and acts like a bowstring in support of the medial longitudinal arch of the foot. Movements within the ankle and foot are very complex and require various amounts of freedom of movement. The plantar aponeurosis helps check motion within the joints of the ankle and forefoot. When these joints are stressed, the plantar aponeurosis may become inflamed and painful and facciitis may result.
Plantar Fasciitis (heel spur syndrome) is a common problem among people whose occupation entail a great deal of walking or standing or who are active in sports. A calcanial spur is described as a bony growth on the lower surface of the heel bone (calcaneus). Some contributing factors to this condition are: flat feet, high arches, ridgid feet, poor shoe support, increased age, sudden weight increase, sudden increase in activity or after return from a period of inactivity and even family history. The problem may begin as a dull intermittent pain in the heel and progress to a sharp persistant pain. It is most often worse at the beginning of a sporting activity and with the first few steps after sitting or standing. It is most noticeably worse in the morning when first getting out of bed and it is mainly, but not exclusively, to this aspect that this invention is directed.
In seeking relief from the pain of heel spurs the traditional treatment varies from rest to medication (including steroids) to physical therapy to orthosis or even surgical removal of the heel spur. While this device does not make the claim to be an exclusive remedy, it can be used in conjunction with the traditional treatments to enhance their effectiveness and possibly speed the recovery process. The nightly use of this device will provide an involuntary positive assist to the daily voluntary treatments.